Nocturne de Sorcière
About Nocturne Personality Nocturne is a fun-loving witch with a penchant for tricks. She's not evil by any means, but she's not completely good either. She's very quick-witted, and always has an old piece of bayou wisdom to dish out. A little accident-prone, she's often seen running around and trying to catch her charms when they decide to misbehave. She's usually seen sending a spell or two to Monster High; the school her Best Friend Forever After Louis Garou goes. It's all in good fun, and she's (more than once) started an all out prank war between the two schools. Appearance Nocturne is very tan with freckles all over her face, arms, and shoulders (Despite what people usually think, bayous are fairly sunny places, if not a little rainy). She has a heart-shaped face and a soft chin, with slightly pointed ears. Her hair is dark brown and goes down to her shoulders, and it often has multicolored wildflowers woven into it. Nocturne's eyes are big and a bright green-blue that glow purple when she casts good spells like luck charms. Her voice is clear and somewhat rhythmic, but her thick accent and penchant for speaking different languages often mean that there are some communication troubles. Nocturne is about 6'3", towering over a lot of the other girls in the school. When casting dark magic, she hunches over, her eyes turn a sickly yellow, and she turns dangerously pale. Fairy tale – The Nightmare Witch; Queen of the Bayou How the Story Goes A long time ago, deep in the Bayous, there lived a beautiful woman who was a well respected Mambo (voodoo priestess). People would come to her from far off lands, hoping she would help with their troubles. But, as the years went by, the woman was not satisfied with her power. She wanted more. She began practicing dark magic, hoping it would make her the most powerful sorceress in all the world. But the black magic changed her; She turned from a beautiful woman into an old hag- with sickly pale skin, yellow eyes, and long sharp nails. The black magic had taken her beauty in exchange for power. Finally, in the ultimate grab for power, she sacrificed her body for dark, powerful, ancient and twisted magic that would make her even stronger than the Evil Queen. With her new-found power, she made a new body out of swamp grass and shadows. She enchanted it so that until she revealed her true form, she appeared as the same beautiful woman she used to be. The dark magic twisted her personality as well. She used her powers to terrorize men and steal children, turning them into pets like alligators and frogs. She cast curse after curse, gloating that they could not be broken unless she fell in love, and someone fell in love with her. So one day, in the nearest village to the swamp where she lived, a plan was hatched by the mothers of the stolen children. A man of the village, the bravest man the women could find, was sent to the castle she lived in and would try to win her heart. Using stolen magic, the women of the town made him look like a handsome prince. He confronted the witch, challenging her; he made a bet that, if she let him stay in the castle with her, he would fall in love with her, and make her fall in love with him within just two months. The witch took his bet, and let him stay. She was confident that he would not succeed, but, after being by herself for so long, with only her pets for company, she could no longer stand being so lonely- especially with the man being so close to her. At the end of the two months, she went to the man, and was about to kiss him when she felt his heart. He did not love her! In her anger and despair, she cursed the man for tricking her, casting a spell and sentencing him to live out the rest of his days as the monster she thought him to be. She cast the curse of the Rougarou; giving him the head of a wolf and making it so that he could not even look at anyone without them suffering the same fate, and made him her servant for the rest of his life. She then placed a curse on herself and any girls she would have that they would never fall in love. She then tore out her heart and locked it away, doing the same to Nocturne when she was born. The curse can only be broken when her heart is held by someone who loves her with all their heart. How does Nocturne come into it? Nocturne is to become the next Nightmare Witch, taking her mother's place. She's also meant to curse her friend Loius, the son of the original Rougarou, to become the next Rougarou and her servant for the rest of their lives, which she doesn't want to do. Relationships Family Her mother is the Nightmare Witch. The witch wanted a child, but not trusting any man, she created Nocturne from magic and swamp flowers. Friends Louis Garou and Nocturne have been close ever since they were born. They're constantly getting into trouble, and have sworn to each other that they would change their story for the better. Nocturne is also close friends with Madeline Hatter, since Madeline is the only one who can understand what she's saying most of the time. Pet A baby alligator named Beau. Romance Louis is madly in love with her, but doesn't want to tell her until he can break the curse. Outfits Basic A brightly colored cotton dress covered in flowers. It changes colors based on her mood. She doesn't wear any footwear, and everywhere she steps, wildflowers appear. Legacy Day TBA Trivia *Nocturne was born on a full moon * She speaks Cajun French, Riddlish, and a multitude of other languages since Voodoo comes from so many cultures * Nocturne can talk to some animals, but only those that are native to Bayous * Nocturne is terrified of water and cannot swim Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Witches